The present invention relates to improvements in precision farming methodologies through the use of highly accurate positioning information systems.
In modern agricultural industries, accuracy is essential. Accurate record keeping, automated mapping, and precision farming techniques have all become crucial factors in the challenge to improve overall crops yields and comply with the ever increasing number of environmental regulations. The accurate application of herbicides, pesticides and fertilizers is an essential component of modem precision farming methodologies. Whether such applications are performed by aerial or terrestrial techniques, advanced tools that provide highly accurate navigation and guidance information for operators have become a requirement.
The transfer of global positioning system (GPS) technologies to civilian industry has greatly assisted in meeting the challenges presented by today""s precision agricultural needs. Using GPS systems, accurate and highly reliable satellite-based positioning information, which typically achieves meter-level accuracy by utilizing differential GPS (DGPS) position corrections transmitted from fixed base stations, is provided to operators, for example though moving map displays. Such information allows for navigation and guidance of farm implements and systems utilizing DGPS technology have been used to assist in the aerial and terrestrial application of fertilizers, herbicides and pesticides, etc. However, such systems have generally been limited in their capabilities.
Moreover, even though these limited precision agricultural methodologies have become popular with the commercialization of GPS systems, to date such methodologies have not included the use of real time kinematic (RTK) GPS equipment which allows for centimeter-level accuracy.
In one embodiment, an apparatus which includes a sensor-controller arrangement configured to identify a target according to a sensor input and a position input is provided. The apparatus may be self-propelled (in which case it may include its own propulsion unit) or it may be arranged for towing, for example, by a tractor. In either case, the target may be plant growth (e.g., weeds, crops, etc.).
Preferably, the position input is provided by a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, for example, a real time kinematic (RTK) GPS receiver. The sensor input may be provided by a chlorophyll detector, a video camera and/or an infra-red detector.
The apparatus may also include a plant eradication mechanism, for example a herbicide sprayer and/or an auger. Where self-propelled, the apparatus may include a collision avoidance sensor (e.g., an ultrasonic or infra-red detector) coupled to the sensor-controller arrangement.
In general, the sensor-controller arrangement includes a decision-making unit coupled to receive the sensor input and the position input. The decision-making unit (e.g., a general purpose or special purpose microprocessor) is configured to use these inputs, along with reference position information, to classify the target (e.g., as a weed, a crop plant or otherwise). The reference position information may be obtained from a digitized map of an area of operation for the apparatus, for example, which may be stored in memory accessible by the decision-making unit. Preferably, the digitized map will include information defining desired plant growth regions so as to aid in classifying the target as desired plant growth (e.g., crops) or otherwise (e.g., weeds).
When undesired plant growth is detected, the sprayer apparatus may be used, for example with control signals from the sensor-controller arrangement, to apply a herbicide thereto. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, the auger may be used, again under the control of the sensor-controller arrangement, to uproot the undesired plant growth. In some cases, the sprayer apparatus may be configured to dispense a fertilizer and/or a pesticide in addition to (or instead of) the herbicide. Thus, while eliminating undesired plant growth, the apparatus may also be used to fertilize desired plant growth and/or apply pesticides to selected areas to control pests.
In a further embodiment, a vehicle which includes a precise positioning apparatus, for example a real-time kinematic global positioning system receiver, configured to provide real-time precise positioning information regarding the location of the vehicle; and a sensor-controller apparatus configured to detect a target, at least in part, according to the location of the vehicle is provided. A propulsion unit may be included and such a propulsion unit may be configured to transport the vehicle under the control of the sensor-controller apparatus. Collision avoidance sensors may be coupled to the sensor-controller apparatus to provide for obstacle detection and/or avoidance. In general, the sensor-controller apparatus includes a sensor package configured to detect a characteristic of the target (e.g., chlorophyll, for the case where the target is undesired plant growth) and a decision-making apparatus coupled thereto. The decision-making apparatus is configured to combine inputs from the sensor package, the precise positioning apparatus and a digital map of an operating area in which the vehicle operates to produce a decision output. An actuator within the vehicle is configured to respond to the decision output of the decision-making apparatus. In one particular embodiment, the actuator comprises weed removal means which may include a herbicide deploying mechanisms and/or an auger. In another particular embodiment, the actuator comprises lane marker depositing means which may be used to place lane markers on a roadway.
In still further embodiments, seeding methodologies are provided. In one particular example, a first seeding line may be predefined or may be defined by user during seeding operations. A second seeding line is then computed using positioning data obtained while following the first seeding line and a swathing offset corresponding to the width of a seeding pattern. The second seeding line may be updated according to one or more deviations from its computed path.
The deviations may correspond to operator inputted corrections which allow for obstacle avoidance, etc. The updating generally occurs as users follow the second seeding line as defined by the positioning data and the swathing offset and then deviate from the second seeding line to accommodate one or more terrain features. New GPS data is collected during these steps of following and deviating from the second seeding line (as computed) and new positions are computed from the new GPS data. Finally, the updated second seeding line is redefined using the new positions computed from the new GPS data and a further seeding line may then be defined using the updated second seeding line information and the swathing offset.
In another alternative embodiment, a seeder which includes a vehicle fitted with an RTK GPS receiver configured to receive GPS data and RTK GPS correction information and to compute position information therefrom is provided. The seeder may include a processor configured to receive the position information and to compute seeding line information therefrom. The processor may be part of the GPS receiver or it may be a separate unit. The processor is also configured to update the seeding line information in response to seeding line deviation information. The seeding line deviation information may come, for example, from operator inputted corrections to accommodate various terrain features. The seeder may also include a display device configured to receive and display the seeding information. The display device may include a moving map display and/or a light bar display, either or both of which allow an operator to follow a computed seeding line path.
Other features and advantages of various embodiments of the present invention will be evident from the detailed description which follows.